


Vuoto

by Dhely



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhely/pseuds/Dhely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questo succede dopo che gli Ultimates hanno sconfitto Magneto..<br/>Una fic mia scritta parecchi anni fa, corta, mi è sembrato carina darle nuova 'vita' ripostandola qui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vuoto

Un passo, attento, lento.  
La luce, che entra dagli squarci che erano le alte finestre, mostra la polvere sottile che danza nell’aria.  
Il brusio in sottofondo è quasi benvenuto tanto è normale. E’ vero, prima i rumori erano differenti: il ronzio basso dei macchinari, i passi, le chiacchiere appena trattenute, il suono tipico che accompagna le persone; però se ora non ci fosse stato che un silenzio tombale, forse sarebbe stato tutto più difficile.  
Pietro non lo sa, non sa immaginare quel posto avvolto dal nulla. Non riesce a immaginare quel salone vuoto, senza rumori, senza parole, senza colori, movimenti. I calcinacci, per terra, le lastre pesanti di metallo, le schegge di vetro, tutta quella rovina, quella distruzione, sono già impossibili da sostenere, quasi.  
Era la sua casa, nonostante tutto, il posto dove era vissuto, dove era cresciuto. Dove aveva incontrato le prime persone che aveva imparato a chiamare amici.   
Forse non lo erano.  
Forse non lo erano mai stati, era lui, invece, ad essere stato un ragazzino ingenuo.  
Pietro si guarda intorno, sospirando.  
Il Capitano gli dice qualcosa, riguardo il fare in fretta, o cose così. Non gli importa. Per una volta possono anche aspettarlo.  
E’ la sua casa. Il posto più vicino a una casa che abbia mai avuto.  
Non vuole guardare le macchie che si intravedono da sotto le macerie. Potrebbero essere segni dei fluidi lubrificanti, potrebbero essere le perdite delle tubature d’acqua. Non vuole pensare possa essere sangue: sangue di persone che conosceva, di cui sapeva il nome. Persone con cui aveva passato tempo, con cui aveva chiacchierato. Con cui aveva riso, e faticato. Con cui aveva condiviso sogni, speranze, desideri.  
Loro hanno perso, lui ha vinto. Lui è in piedi sulle macerie della sua casa – della loro casa – eppure non prova gioia, né soddisfazione.  
Dovrebbe?  
Sente Wanda, da qualche parte, rispondere a una richiesta, o a un ordine. Il tono è seccato, rigido: forse dovrebbe prestare attenzione?  
No, ora no.  
Ora ha bisogno di tempo per.. per se stesso.  
E’ difficile ammetterlo. Soprattutto ora, quando si è ben consci che tutto quello che si possiede, tutto quello che si è, che si sa fare, lo si deve a quel cumulo di rifiuti, a quei cadaveri, a quei morti, a quegli esseri sconfitti.  
Gli altri non vedono non capiscono: ovvio, non è la loro casa, quella. Neppure per Wanda quel posto è ciò che è per lui, ma lei, in un qualche modo, comprende.   
Sono sempre stati uniti, loro due. Si conoscono, e comprendono le cose che non possono essere dette a parole.  
Pietro sa che lei farà in modo che gli altri non vengano a dargli troppo fastidio.  
O che, almeno, ci proverà.  
La scalinata era così alta, imponente quand’era un bambino! Ora è traballante, ingombra. Una spaccatura la percorre a metà: il primo terremoto la spaccherà in due tronconi.  
Il corridoio alto è completamente sventrato: la parte esterna è stata fatta a pezzi, crollato sugli alberi del giardino interno. Del roseto non sarà sopravvissuto nulla.  
Pietro sospira; in fondo è la fine designata per i morti, quella di venire sepolti.  
Vorrebbe che fosse così semplice anche per lui, per quello che ha dentro, per i ricordi: scavare una fossa abbastanza fonda e lasciarli lì, dimenticarli, fingere che non ci siano mai stati.  
E’ rimasto proprio un ragazzino.  
Gli manca il non avere qualcuno che glielo dica. Ridendo, come faceva un suo vecchio amico.  
Lui, già. Chissà lui dov’è. E gli altri? Magari in prigione, magari sotto le mani dei medici. Magari sepolti dalle macerie.  
Li ha uccisi lui. Tutti loro.  
E’ troppo presto, ancora, per sentire rimorso, per provare dolore. L’adrenalina scorre ancora veloce nelle vene, e l’esaltazione è difficile da far sfumare. Succederà dopo, fra ore, fra giorni. Lo sa, lo sa bene: succede sempre così.  
Gli hanno insegnato che va bene così, che significa essere vivi, quello, e che quindi sono tutte sensazioni – belle o brutte – da benedire.  
Solo i morti non sentono nulla.  
E lui non lo è. La sua casa, sì, i suoi amici pure.  
Si evita di proseguire quel pensiero: teme dove lo porterebbe, e adesso non se lo può permettere.  
Il corridoio svolta a destra: Pietro segue in silenzio, quasi senza guardare, i brandelli di quello che un tempo era un tappeto, rosso.  
Ricorda bene quando lui e Wanda in quei corridoi giocavano a nascondino, stando fermi e immobili dietro i pesanti tendaggi, nascosti nelle nicchie delle pareti. Oppure quando passavano i pomeriggi a rincorrersi, sotto gli occhi silenziosi di troppe telecamere, e di rare persone. Se proseguisse lungo il tappeto, arriverebbe laggiù in fondo, sulla destra si aprirebbe quello che resta di una porta – ora forse solo un varco – sul giardino.  
Ricorda quando giocavano, ma ricorda anche quando è stato costruito.  
Ricorda suo padre.  
Si ferma, volta in un corridoio più piccolo, sulla destra. Il passaggio è ingombro da una colonna caduta, ma gli basta chinarsi un poco per superarla   
Lì c’è sempre stata tanta luce: tutta la parete era di vetrate. Ora che sono alla fine di una battaglia – di una guerra? – i cristalli non sono che piccole schegge sparse ovunque. Il vento la fa da padrone: la disposizione del corridoio fa in modo che la corrente si incunei lì, fino a raggiungere i livelli inferiori, le altre stanze, le sale, la palestra, la mensa, le cucine.. poi giù, via, fuori. Lontano da lì.  
Anche lui, se fosse vento, scapperebbe da lì.  
Non lo è.  
I pezzi di vetro scricchiolano sotto le suole, è un rumore quasi bello, in qualche maniera.  
Ecco, lì sì che il silenzio fa davvero paura. Quel corridoio non era di rappresentanza, non c’era mai stata la posata animazione che si poteva incontrare più su. Lì c’erano sempre voci che si chiamavano, ogni tanto scoppi di risa, qualcuno che correva.. cose strane da immaginare ora.  
Non importa.  
Nuova svolta.  
La porta è intatta, solo è scivolata giù dai binari. Sta appoggiata di sbieco contro il vano, le pareti scheggiate e in un angolo contorte da un’esplosione.  
Supera la soglia, e sorride.  
Lo assale il ricordo del profumo del tè, i biscotti, le merende fatte con sua sorella. La signora che portava il vassoio con i dolcetti, e lo appoggiava accanto a loro, sul tavolo di mogano scuro, ora sparso in pezzi sul pavimento. Il controsoffitto è crollato sui mobili: il legno s’è spaccato, i vetri sono diventati polvere, i libri sono fatti a brandelli, del pianoforte a coda rimangono solamente schegge di legno laccato e pezzi d’avorio.  
Si ferma, si guarda intorno. Qualcosa, l’ombra di un’emozione, gli chiude la gola facendolo rimanere senza fiato. E’ quello il dolore? Il senso di perdita? La mancanza?  
Non riesce a pensare a nulla. Si trova, stupidamente, solo a sperare che la signora che portava loro i biscotti per la merenda sia ancora viva, che stia bene. Erano bambini, quando succedeva, e Pietro non ricorda neppure più il suo nome – se mai l’ha conosciuto- ma gli sembra impossibile che a lei sia successo qualcosa di brutto. E’ un’idea che non riesce a sopportare.  
E’.. scuote la testa, e prosegue la strada.  
Non si è mai accorto, prima di quel momento, di conosce così bene quei posti. Di ricordare così tanti fatti, così tanti avvenimenti: vero, ci ha passato una vita lì dentro però.. ecco, non sarebbe più normale, più saggio, ricordare i fatti davvero importanti? Le discussioni pesanti, le decisioni vitali, i momenti cruciali, piuttosto che il tè con i biscotti?  
La mente ha percorsi strani.  
O forse è lui ad essere fatto male. Non che in mezzo a tutto quello sfacelo abbia poi una qualche importanza.  
Un nuova soglia, una nuova curva.  
I corridoi si fanno più piccoli, più raccolti. Meno luce, meno metallo, meno senso di algida, inarrivabile superiorità.  
La porta- quella porta- è rimasta in piedi.  
Chiusa.  
Deve appoggiare la mano sul dispositivo di riconoscimento perché si apra. Fa un rumore strano, cigolante, ma funziona.  
Sembra un miracolo.  
La porta è intatta, come la stanza.  
Immacolata.  
Anche la finestra si è salvata. Il vetro ha solo una crepa in un angolo in alto, ma è quasi invisibile.  
Pietro si guarda intorno. Tutto è esattamente come e dove l’ha lasciato.  
I libri, divisi per argomento, allineati in stretto ordine alfabetico, i documenti raggruppati in cartelline, lo schermo del computer. E la scrivania sgombra, l’ordine immacolato, quella stanza che è sempre sembrata troppo grande perché così vuota.. vuota.  
Sua sorella glielo dice sempre, che non capisce come possa a vivere circondandosi di così poche cose, perché gli oggetti servono, custodiscono i ricordi, suscitano sensazioni, idee, e poi sanno essere belli, e utili, e..   
Vuota?  
Non è vuota.  
E’ piena, invece, traboccante, di segni e ricordi che hanno l’unico limite di farsi intendere solo da lui.   
Non è importante. Pietro vorrebbe capire, piuttosto, il motivo per cui ci teneva così tanto a tornare lì. Forse per l’ultima volta: è per quello? Ma, dopo tutto, quello che ha di importante da custodire Pietro lo porta addosso, e molto di ciò che odia di sé, comunque non può abbandonarlo.  
Ecco, sì: solo una debolezza. Una sciocchezza. E’ lì per nulla di importante, per niente che valga davvero la pena.  
Gli è mancato, quel posto.  
E’ strano pensarlo, ma è dannatamente vero.   
Non che vorrebbe tornare indietro, o che rimpianga le scelte che l’hanno portato lontano da lì, ma c’è una parte della sua anima che ha sospirato nel momento stesso in cui ha varcato quella soglia.  
Perché?  
Con una mano sfiora la parete, tocca lo spigolo della libreria chiara, ne segue il contorno, arriva sulla scrivania. Sorride nel sentire, sotto i polpastrelli, il legno segnato: la punta del compasso, quella volta quando – furioso - ha brandito il tagliacarte con troppa veemenza. Ogni segno ha una sua storia.   
Sorride. Con due dita si avvicina alla cassettiera.  
Il terzo cassetto dall’alto.  
Il caos più assoluto: eccolo lì.  
Fogli, foto, piccoli oggetti senza senso, quella che sembra una vecchia medaglia di metallo, un pacco di cartoline, un braccialetto di fili colorati annodati.  
Uno strano involto, chiaro.  
Stoffa.   
Pietro arriccia le labbra, appena. Sei metri di cotone spesso, elasticizzato. Lo ricorda, certo che sì: era un rito. Il suo rito.  
Ricorda quelle mattine, quando è incominciato tutto. Lui aveva cinque anni, forse anche meno, e la voce del suo insegnante: braccia in alto, muscoli contratti, vertebre in tensione, diaframma duro, polmoni vuoti e trattenere il fiato! E le mani dell’uomo che gli fasciavano il petto, l’addome, il ventre. Quella stoffa bianca a stringergli addosso, a togliergli il fiato, a comprimerlo con forza. Dolore? In parte sì. Ma era l’aria a mancare di più.  
A quello serviva: insegna la postura, Pietro. Schiena dritta, movimento morbido, niente strappi quando fai torsioni, fai lavorare i muscoli. E l’aria? L’aria è carburante, Pietro. Impara a lavorare in deficit di ossigeno e quando potrai respirare normalmente avrai degli standard che nessun altro potrà raggiungere.  
Crudele?  
No, allora era un vanto. Era qualcosa di speciale, per lui, perché lui era speciale. Ora? Ora lo vedeva per quel che era stato: addestramento. A quell’addestramento doveva il suo modo di muoversi, il suo modo di camminare. Il modo in cui teneva le spalle, il modo di respirare, spingendo in basso il diaframma. Ora, quando si guardava allo specchio, era il frutto di quell’addestramento che vedeva: il controllo sul suo corpo, la consapevolezza spaziale che ne aveva.  
Controllo: il potere è controllo. Tutto quel che conta è controllo.  
Del corpo, del cuore, dell’anima, dei pensieri.   
Tutto era iniziato lì, con dei pezzi di stoffa bianchi.   
Pietro socchiude gli occhi: dopo tutto se i ballerini di classica lo facevano da sempre perché per lui avrebbe dovuto essere un problema?  
Portava ancora, pallidi, sulla schiena, i segni di quelle fasce troppo strette, portate troppo a lungo, su una pelle troppo giovane ma, francamente, non erano quelli i segni che potevano impensierirlo, o preoccuparlo di più.  
No, neppure quello importa. E.. le dita sussultano, per un attimo, diventano molli. L’involto sfugge dalla presa, la stoffa si srotola sul pavimento  
Nel fondo del cassetto: la targhetta di riconoscimento.  
Ecco, qualcosa gli trema dentro.  
Quel rettangolo di metallo che brilla laggiù in fondo lo fa tremare, per un attimo. Un nome, il suo, inciso sopra, da portare al collo, la sua matricola di riconoscimento, il gruppo sanguigno e il resto. Dietro, inciso a mano, una P.   
Quello fa male, dentro.   
Quello è un’onda in piena di ricordi che lo travolgono, che lo fanno soffocare.  
Per un attimo non esiste più nulla. Non il presente, non il passato.  
Non sua sorella, suo padre, i suoi doveri, l’addestramento, la guerra, la sua vita, i suoi desideri, il suo cuore.  
Non..  
“Pietro!”  
Una mano sulla spalla, Pietro sobbalza. Puro istinto.  
Si volta, guarda quel nemico, pronto a.. è il Capitano.  
“Quante volte ti devo chiamare, si può sapere? Andiamo! Aspettiamo solo te, muoviti!”  
Lo guarda. Riesce solo a restare immobile a fissarlo, mentre il cuore si quieta, il brivido gelido allenta la sua presa, e scivola via. Lontano.  
Pietro riprende a respirare, proprio come quando gli toglievano le bende e lui si trovava lì a bere l’aria, affamato, disperato di essa.  
“Sissignore.” Risponde senza convinzione, senza sapere neppure da dove ha tirato fuori la voce.  
Il Capitano è al suo fianco, per un attimo si guarda intorno. Una strana espressione pensosa gli solca il viso, un dubbio veloce gli piega le labbra.  
“Pietro? Ma che posto è questo? Sembra..”  
Ha un sorriso, in risposta. Aspro, tagliente. Due dita chiudono, lentamente, un cassetto che sembra contenere solo cianfrusaglia.  
“Una stanza vuota, Capitano.”  
“Nel giro di qualche giorno questa zona verrà bonificata – Pietro non può fare a meno di pensare quanto sia ipocrita e asettico il linguaggio militare. Quanto sia falso. Quanto sia inutile. Ma lo conosce, non si permette neppure il lusso di stupirsene. Bonificare, annientare: c’è differenza? – Se tu sai che qui da qualche parte ci possa essere qualcosa di importante..”   
“Importante? Ci sono i laboratori, due piani più sotto, e immagino che gli esperti siano già all’opera per ottenere i dati dal sistema centrale. Qui? – si guarda intorno. La stanza è davvero perfetta. Sembra quasi che l’abbia lasciata poche ore prima. Sono passati anni. – Non credo valga la pena sprecarci tempo. Per quel che no so, la bonifica può pure partire da qui.”  
Due passi, supera l’uomo, si avvicina alla porta.  
Si ferma solo un attimo a fissare la fascia bianca mezza svolta sul pavimento. E’ solo stoffa sul metallo.  
Non è niente.  
Le cose importanti stanno dentro, non fuori. Le cose importanti sono ferite nell’anima, sono il modo di camminare, la posa delle spalle, sono segni sulla pelle, i ricordi, i pensieri, le esperienze. I brividi, la forza, i sogni, le speranze, le lacrime. Le cose importanti sono cose che non si possono dimenticare, fingendo di non sapere che esistono, sul fondo di un cassetto.  
Pietro lo sente parlare nella ricetrasmittente, non appena muove un passo.  
“Stanza A-6. Confermo: è completamente vuota. L’ala dell’edificio è sgombra. Ripeto: vuota.”  
Le cose importanti sono buchi nel cuore.


End file.
